If I were in Ravenclaw
by Helly25
Summary: A Harry Potter fanfic. What if I recently turned 11? What if I got my Hogwarts letter the same year as Harry Potter, and were sorted into Ravenclaw? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

**If I were in Ravenclaw... **

by Helly25

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is _trademarked by J. K. Rowling_. All the characters in my story that are named like the ones that can be found in the Harry Potter books are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I _do not claim any ownership_ over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I publish here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for _entertainment only_ and is not part of the official story line. I _do not earn any money_ by writing and publishing this story, and it's only thanks to you, Ms. Rowling, that we are able to work with the beautiful universe you gave us to dream and write of.

Another note, for the readers: I would like to expressly convey to you (the reader) that, were I to accidentally defame, purge, humiliate and or hurt someone's person or feelings as a result of them reading and or acting upon any or all of the text's contents, it is entirely unintentional of me to do so. Please state your opinions of this story so I can improve it :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic**  


"Mum?", my big brother cried through the whole house. "there's a bird in front of my window, and I'm quite certain it has rabies! Dad, where's my crossbow?!"

Until now, I had sat in my room, reading one of my favourite books. But when Robert mentioned his crossbow, I jumped down the bed and ran towards his room.

"Don't you dare! It's an animal, I won't let you hurt it!" Staring up at him, I gave a scowl, then gazed towards the window. And really, there it sat. An owl.

My head went through all the books I had ever read that featured owls... A great horned owl, what a suprise! I had always liked these the most! Its big yellowish eyes focused on me and it gave a hoot, again tapping the window with its beak and claws. Did it want to come inside? Weird. Maybe it _did_ have rabies? "Open up!", I commanded, watching as my brother reluctantly stepped forward and did as I said. "It's _you_ who's catching rabies, Julia, have fun!" He quickly disappeared into the living room and I could hear soft murmuring coming from there. Oh well, it didn't matter. The owl landed on the table next to me and hooted again. "What's wrong?" The owl seemed to roll its eyes and held out its leg. _Wait a minute, is that... No. It can't be. Who would do something like that?_, I pondered, staring at the letter that was fastened to it.

_I've heard of messenger pigeons before, but... messenger owls? No, that can't be right. Some maniac caught the poor thing and put a funny letter to its leg. Maybe his or her name is mentioned in the letter? Then I can call the Animal Welfare._ I softly took the letter from the bird, and before I could catch it it was off again. _Oh no. _Shaking my head, I watched as the owl grew smaller and smaller at the horizon until I couldn't see it anymore. Then, I looked at the letter that was still clutched tightly in my left hand. _Let's see, who's responsible for all this? _Frowning, I stared at the address and opened the envelope.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Brandtstetter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

I gaped, then turned to the second page. I really had no idea who played this kind of joke with me.

Maybe my best friend tried to fool me? She had done something like this before, so I wouldn't be too surprised about it...

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

What was this? And what were I'm going to do about this? I didn't have an owl, and the one that brought me the letter had flown away already. I had no idea.

I knew none of the people mentioned. And I didn't know anything about magic, for heaven's sake!


	2. Chapter 2 - The professor

**If I were in Ravenclaw...**  
by Helly25

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The professor**

Days went by and nothing happened. My parents and my brother had no idea either, they thought it was some kind of joke, so we just waited for something to happen. The letter stated we had to send a reply until the 31st of July. If we didn't reply, they surely would send someone to us to explain everything thoroughly and make sure I was coming to that school of theirs.

Finally, I sighed, looking at the circle I had made around a very certain date. The 31st of July. _Finally I will find out whether this is some kind of joke or not. About time I can start preparing myself for either my normal school or this 'Hogwarts'. Witchcraft and Wizardry huh? Wonder if there are books about that, I really need to gather information before I do anything else_. It was half past four in the afternoon, and I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would come, I had already prepared myself for the meeting, I was wearing my best dress, and would be very angry if this turned out to be a joke.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft _*pop*._ I looked up, somewhat irritated by the mysterious noise. A man stepped out of our kitchen, scowling fiercely and black robes billowing around his tall and thin body. "Ehm... Hello, sir. How can I help you?"

The man focused his black eyes on me, and I suddenly felt very weird. Was it a headache? A fever? I didn't think about it any longer, I needed to make a good impression on him. At that moment, the hook-nosed man sneered at me and asked, in a polite, yet impatient tone: "May I assume you are Julia Brandtstetter? I was informed you didn't reply to our letter. Do you think of yourself as too important to spend your valuable time writing a reply to the headmaster of Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in Europe?"

I gaped at him for a moment, then decided on a fitting reply. "I'm sorry, sir, but we didn't know how to reply. We are not a wizarding family, you know? I've never even heard of using owls to deliver letters, isn't that illegal in some way or the other? We didn't have an owl, I could have sent off the pigeon of my grandfather, but he didn't want to borrow it to us for 'such a nonsense'. Should I have gone to the zoo and steal an owl from there? Not to mention that's illegal as well. I won't do _anything_ illegal just to send a _reply_ to some school I didn't even knew of until I got that letter!" The man's scowl deepened. "You are a muggle-born?"

I snorted. "If this is supposed to be some subtle insult, I wouldn't even notice. Could you please speak proper English so everyone can understand you? _Sir_. I don't even know your name." The man grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. Had I done something wrong? I just spoke to him the way he did to me, so where was the problem? "My name is_ Professor_ Severus Snape, and I'm the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I was _asking _if you are a muggle-born, a child with magical abilities born to muggles, people without magical abilities. Being muggle-born might be considered shameful in some circles, but I meant no offence when I used the word, Ms. Brandtstetter." He said it slowly, as if trying to keep himself from yelling at me. I tilted my head. "Oh, really? Do continue, I want to know more about these circles. They consist of people who are... born with magical abilities into a purely magical family, right?" The Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously, he didn't like discussing this topic. Why? "Yes, Ms. Brandtstetter, they _mostly_ consist of these people, which are called purebloods, by the way. Then there are halfbloods, magical children born into a family consisting of one magical and one non-magical parent. _Does this answer your questions?_"

I shook my head, very lightly. "Not exactly, but I'll just ask someone else later. So, where do I get...", I searched for the letter I had gotten, "a wand and a cauldron and that kind of stuff? Surely I won't find that in the supermarket?" The greasy-haired man sighed, but his facial expression remained the same, calm and collected. "Where are your parents? I'll show you to Diagon Alley, the place where witches and wizards buy everything they need." I grinned, satisfied. "My parents aren't at home, so let's go! Do you have bookstores in Diagon Alley? Do you have a special currency in the Wizarding World, and what's the exchange rate, anyway?"

"_Yes, yes, and ask at Gringotts_", the professor grit out between his teeth, grabbing my arm and apparating without a warning.


	3. Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley

**If I were in Ravenclaw...**

by Helly25

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley**

"Wow!" After vomitting heavily, I looked around, taking in all the people with those weird pointed hats and the many stores. "Anyway, that wasn't nice, you can't just do that without a warning!", I said, glaring at my future professor. But he just snorted and shook his head. "Do I strike you as", he sneered, "_nice_?"

I tilted my head. "I tend to believe in the good side of people. Sometimes it's hard to believe there is one, sir, but I already found yours, so yes, one part of you is nice and doesn't want to show it. What a bummer, you could be much more popular within society if you gave it a try. What made you so grumpy, anyway? Your girlfriend or your wife died, that's the reason, am I right, sir?"

One of Snape's eyes twitched angrily. "_No._ Let's go to Gringotts now, you need to exchange money in order to buy anything around here." _Well, seems like he doesn't want to talk about it now. I'll ask again later._

"Okay", I replied happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards what looked like a huge bank. The man started at the touch, but followed quietly. Only after pulling away first, of course.

* * *

"What are they, sir?", I asked quietly, looking up at my companion. "Goblins", he replied just as quietly, "I'll do the talking, don't say anything, You'd only get us in trouble."

He stepped towards what looked like an old, important goblin, and cleared his throat. When the goblin looked up, Snape gave a slight sneer and pointed towards me. "She wants to exchange money. What's the current exchange rate?" The goblin returned the sneer before he gave us the answer.

I pulled out some money. "Alright then, this should work for a small shopping trip in Diagon Alley, right?"

When we were done and I was the proud owner of many many galleons, knuts and sickles, I turned around again as we were exiting the building. I looked at the goblin, at Snape and back again. "What?", Snape sighed, knowing I was close to saying something again. "Are you guys related? You and the goblin, I mean. This sneer _must be_ hereditary."

* * *

After getting my wand (13 1/4 inches, Applewood with core of Dragon heartstring, hard), I actually wanted to go to a bookstore next, but Professor Snape insisted on getting potions ingredients first. A very bad idea, as he found out two minutes ago. I had been buggering him with questions, such as 'What is this?' or 'Why is that like it is?'. My favourite question remained: "Where do you hide that stuff from muggles?"

Snape was so annoyed that we directly left after getting myself the neccessary ingredients and stuff. He didn't even bother looking for stuff he might need. That probably meant a lot.

Next, we bought the school books (_finally!_) and I spent 3 and a half hours searching for more interesting books. In the end, I bought so many books Professor Snape had to help me carry alll of them. He actually hadn't wanted to do that, but when I nearly ran into the Minister of Magic because I, quite literally, didn't see him, Snape decided he needed to help me.

Next in line was Madam Malkin's. The moment Professor Snape and I came in, two boys were exchanging awkward conversation. "Hi there!", I said cheerfully, interrupting their conversation. "I'm so excited! I've never been to a British wizarding school before, how does it work?"

The blonde boy gave a slight sneer, but it vanished as he thought about the way my accent (if I actually _had_ one, that is) was different. I couldn't be too sure about that, but he looked like a pureblood. Not that I could actually recognize people's blood status, no, he just seemed quite used to the magic-stuff. He could just as well be a halfblood.

I thought about what Professor Snape had said earlier. Muggleborns, shameful. Maybe the boy had automatically thought I was a muggleborn. Well, not saying I wasn't.

"You are from a different country, then?", the boy asked, perking up. "Where do you come from? What's your family name? Maybe my father knows your parents!"

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that. I'm from Germany, the only other family member being able to speak English is my father, and he's not good at it. I'm Julia Brandtstetter, by the way."

The blonde sneered again, but the other boy seemed to be quite shy and didn't react at all. Weird. "Brandtstetter? That sounds like a muggle family name. Surely that can't be right. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I'm a pureblood, obviously." Nose held high, he offered his hand. "It might be of advantage if we get acquainted with each other. Good for pureblood family business, you know?"

I looked at his hand, than directly into his face, my light blue eyes drilling into his. "Brandtstetter _is_ a muggle family name, and I'm proud to carry it. We could still be friends if you want to, but I'm neither a half- nor a pureblood, and I'm not sorry for it. If you want to be friends with me, I expect you to accept that."

Draco Malfoy faltered slightly. Then he made his decision. "Why would I want to be friends with a _mudblood_?", he asked, sneering.

Malfoy's clothing was finished first, and he stepped out without saying another word. I quickly looked over to the other boy, trying to forget about what Malfoy had just said. The word 'mudblood' seemed to be something bad, because Professor Snape had nearly _glared_ at Malfoy.

"Hi. First time at Diagon Alley too?", I asked quietly, locking eyes with the boy that seemed hesistant to look at anyone. "I'm so excited, I bought soo many books to find out more about this world. You know, I'm muggleborn, my parents aren't magical, so I didn't know anything about magic until the letter came. What about you?"

The other boy smiled slightly. "Same here. But my parents were magical, I think. At least that's what I was told." He looked out of the window, where a huge man had appeared, holding ice cream in his hands. "That's Hagrid, he told me about my parents and magic." Hagrid grinned happily, waving at both of us.

"He looks nice", I replied. "He works at Hogwarts, then? Professor Snape does." I nodded towards the Professor, who seemed to stare at the boy's forehead. He was sneering deeply. "He's quite grumpy", I whispered. "I haven't found out why yet."

The other boy grinned. "Yes, Hagrid works at Hogwarts too. He's not a teacher or something, though. I think he's... some kind of gamekeeper, I don't really know right now. It's so mysterious to me. How did they hide this world from me?"

I grinned back. "That's what I'm asking myself as well. What's your name, anyway?"

The boy's robes were finished and he grabbed his stuff. "I'm Harry Potter", he said casually, waving goodbye as he went out of the store. "See you at Hogwarts!"

A very nice guy. This year would be quite awesome, I could already imagine that.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Chocolate Frog Card

**If I were in Ravenclaw...**  
by Helly25

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 1 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Chocolate Frog Card  
**  
My alarm clock rang. I groaned and turned around in bed. "Leave me alone, stupid thing. I want to sleep!" _Seriously, why would I want to get up now?_ It was the 1st of September, the day my very first term at Hogwarts started. As you can probably imagine, I was more than just excited. But still... I just didn't want to get up. Blame it on the time I went to bed yesterday evening. It had been way after midnight when I had decided to lie down to rest. There had been so many books I had still wanted to read before leaving for Hogwarts.

I yawned and stood up, looking over at my bedside cabinet. A small Hogwarts Emblem gleamed in the morning sun.

Professor Snape had explained it was an official portkey that would bring me to King's Cross, from where I would train to Hogwarts. I still had no idea how this would work, but well... I had an owl now, I had bought it at Diagon Alley, so I could send a letter to Hogwarts if I somehow missed the train or had problems finding the 'platform 9 3/4'.

* * *

I had grabbed the portkey, and now I stood between platform 9 and 10, gazing from left to right. So what? Professor Snape hadn't explained how to get to this very special platform, so I had just assumed this kind of platform number was normal around here. Well, it wasn't. This just didn't make any sense. _9 3/4, 9 3/4... Oh no, what now?_

I was lucky. Right then, Draco Malfoy appeared at the station. Next to him were two adults, probably his parents. "Excuse me, where is this platform 9 3/4? It doesn't make sense to me." Draco's father gave a sneer, looking down at me. "Go straight through the wall between platform 9 and 10 and you'll be there."

I frowned. "That doesn't make sense! The wall splits the two platforms in equal shares, so why platform 9 3/4_, _not platform 9 1/2?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Only a mudblood asks this kind of questions." The man focused on his son, a warning look in his eyes. "Well, we need to be going now, Draco. Pleasure meeting you, Ms..."

"Brandtstetter. The pleasure is all mine." I rushed past them, not wanting to talk to them more than necessary.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express started moving. I looked out of the window, sighing softly. For the first time of my life, I felt lonely. I would go to a school full of purebloods and people who had known everything about magic since they were little. I had been told only very very few muggleborns joined Hogwarts every year, so finding a friend at the same level of knowledge who accepted the fact I knew next to nothing about magic would be very difficult. The fact I sat alone in this compartment already told me everything I needed to know. I would be a loner once again. I was used to that already.

Suddenly, the door to my compartment slid open and two girls came in. "Hey", one of them said shyly, "may we sit in here? Everywhere else it's full." I gave a big smile. "Sure, come in. How are you?"

When I took a closer look at the two of them, I recognized they were twins. Wow. Awesome. "Fine, thank you. I'm Padma, and this is my sister Parvati. First year at Hogwarts as well?" I nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! When I got my letter I first thought this is some kind of joke, but when a professor appeared to bring me to Diagon Alley, I realized this is real."

They laughed. "Well, we grew up in the Wizarding World", Parvati said, "so it was all natural to us. I mean, we _could_ have been squibs, but our parents would have noticed that very early." They sat down in the seats on the other side of the compartment.

"Have you ever eaten magical sweets?", Padma eventually asked. "Here, have one, it's a chocolate frog. There are cards in there you can collect, and the chocolate is charmed to jump around like a real frog." I grinned and took it, unwrapping it, eating the frog (it nearly got away, Padma had to catch it) and looking at the card.

* * *

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, a Scottish witch who lived in the early Middle Ages, was the founder of Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts. _

_Beautiful ,yet slightly intimidating, intelligent and creative, she was the most brilliant witch of her time._

_ A broken heart — cause unknown — contributed to her early demise_

* * *

"Wow." I stared at the card and the woman in the picture, who gave a short nod and vanished a few seconds later. "Rowena Ravenclaw..."

_The most brilliant witch of her time... _

_I want to be like her. _

These thoughts probably changed my whole life.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Sorting Hat

**If I were in Ravenclaw...  
**  
by Helly25

* * *

Disclaimer: For the disclaimer, check out Chapter 2 - An introduction to magic

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Sorting Hat**  
After a long train ride, we were ushered towards the lake, where a few boats stood, waiting for us, the 'ickle firsties'.  
The man I had seen at Madame Malkin's, Hagrid was his name if I remembered right, enthusiastically led us towards them, all the while talking about a giant squib living in the lake. The lake we were about to cross. _Lucky me, I get eaten before I even enter Hogwarts for the first time._ Seriously, who had put that thing there? And what did it eat to survive? Did I even want to know? Probably not.  
I don't know whether it was a coincidence or not, but I ended up in a boat with no one other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The latter flopped majestically into his seat and gave a superior sneer. "So I end up in a boat with the mudblood and...? I totally didn't catch your name."  
Harry frowned. "Harry Potter. And stop calling her that, it sounds like an insult." I smiled at the brown-haired boy and ignored the Malfoy heir, who started talking about how some families were better than others and how he could help Harry there.  
"Harry", I interrupted rudely, glaring at the platinum blonde, "how was your train ride, met someone nice?" The boy with the lightning-scar on his forehead shook his head. "I did meet someone, but... he was biased, saying everyone sorted into Slytherin is going to go evil. It was... I _did_ like him, but once he started up on that I liked him less and less, he judged without personally knowing anyone in Slytherin..." Obviously, it was hard for Harry to talk bad about the other boy."I think... blood status and the house you are sorted into don't matter at all."  
I gave a soft smile, nodding encouragingy for him to continue, but Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes. "What are you, a Hufflepuff? Stop that sentimental wittering, blood status is the only thing that counts!" I glared at the pureblood. "Says the inbred spawn. Ignore him, Harry, he's a snotty, arrogant prat! The way you think is admirable, many people can learn a lot from you."  
Harry gave a grateful smile, then looked up at the castle that throned in front of them. _Wow._

* * *

We stepped into the Great Hall and took in all the students at their house tables and the teachers at the Teacher's Table. Yeah, there was Professor Snape! My mouth split into a wide grin and I waved at him, hopping up and down. The hook-nosed man gave a sigh, shook his head and looked away.  
Next, there was this weird hat, which started singing the moment it was presented to the students:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_ But don't judge on what you see,_  
_ I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_ The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_ So try me on and I will tell you_  
_ Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_ Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_ Where they are just and loyal,_  
_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_ And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_ if you've a ready mind,_  
_ Where those of wit and learning,_  
_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_ You'll make your real friends,_  
_ Those cunning folks use any means_  
_ To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_ And don't get in a flap!_  
_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

A few moments later, the sorting began. I was one of the first to step forward. Sitting down on the stool, I eagerly took the Sorting Hat out of Professor McGonnagal's hands and placed it on my head.  
_Hello there? Can you hear me_?, I asked into my mind.  
_Of course. What is it you want to talk about?_, a voice replied.  
_What kind of enchantments do you possess? And what do I need to do to get sorted into the house that helps me best with collecting as much knowledge as possible? And what is wrong with Professor Snape, why is he so grumpy?_  
The Sorting Hat gave what seemed to be a laugh. _You're a curious one, I see. There are many enchantments on me, if you want to know every single one, ask Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw._  
_And you don't need to do anything to get sorted into the right house, I choose it for you, so don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I've done this for more than a thousand years already. And, well,_ the hat giggled softly, _Professor Snape changed a lot since his sorting, I won't tell you more, you'll find out about it on your own._  
_Now, back to the topic, 'll put you into..._"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Loud cheers at the Ravenclaw table, a contented sigh from Professor Snape and a grinning Harry. I sat down at my new house table and watched the other sortings.

Padma and Parvati Patil were both sorted into Ravenclaw, Draco and -surprisingly- Harry into Slytherin. Everyone was shocked at this result, but I stood up and clapped, grinning at my friend. A girl called Hermione Granger and a boy named Ronald Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom was now part of Hufflepuff.

* * *

I was now a Ravenclaw, and knew Hogwarts would soon become something similar to a second home.


End file.
